Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to aircraft structures fabricated of ceramic matrix composite materials and metal matrix composite materials which include fiber optic sensors for transmitting data within the structure. The invention particularly concerns advanced high temperature aircraft exhaust materials with optimized modal characteristics for minimum vibrational excitation and extended service life.